


Twin adventures

by raindropmagic27



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindropmagic27/pseuds/raindropmagic27
Summary: The turbo twins Crash and Burn like to go on adventures. Sometimes they make new friends, Sometimes they get in trouble, and other times they like annoying Turbo.Here is a short story collection of those adventures. The chapters are not connected. Each chapter is it's own story unless the title states otherwise.





	1. Halloween store

**Author's Note:**

> ((This chapter goes along with the tumblr blog for the twins @mischievously-playful-twins.tumblr.com I have more short stories and a bunch of art on that blog.))

“I’m bored.” Crash said. He was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling, his legs straight up against the wall. He was holding his phone and staring at the screen. He had a text written out but instead of sending it he erased it and put the phone down. For once he was listening to his brothers advice. At least just for today.

Burn was on his bed sitting the same way. He tilted his head back to see his twin. It was funny when things were upside down. “Let’s go Halloween shopping. We may find some good stuff to use in pranks as well.”

Crash smiled. That would be fun. He glanced at his phone and debated checking it. No, he had to tell himself. Don’t you dare. He quickly slipped it into his pocket and sat up. “Sounds like an adventure. I’m in.” He replied.

Burn sat up fast and paused. He had made himself dizzy. “Woah.” He held his head. It only took a moment to feel better and he grabbed his phone before leaving. 

Game central was busy now that the arcade had closed. A few others seemed to be headed in the same direction. The store they were going to was open year round in one of the other games but it always did best in the fall. The shop owner knew them well. They had been going to the store since they were first plugged in. 

“I was wondering when I'd be seeing you two.” The shop owner greeted them when they walked in. The boys greeted the shop owner and began to look around. If they could live here they would. 

A few masks caught their eye. Some resembled creatures from other games. Others were just random and meant to be spooky. They found a couple that looked like the creatures in Breath of the wild. They held onto the masks as they continued to look around. 

Burn found a pumpkin jacket he liked. Crash shook his head. 

“You do realize you have about twenty jackets already.” Crash said.

“Your point?” Burn asked. 

“You only wear two.” Crash added. Burn slowly picked up the jacket and held onto it. Crash laughed. Their were a pair of pants with the same pumpkin pattern that looked nice. 

Both twins grabbed a few more things before checking out. 

“It's been a while. What have you boys been up to?” the shop owner said as he rang up the items. 

“Moving.” Burn said. 

“To the sims” Said Crash. 

“Good to hear.” He told them the total. Both twins put their money together for the items. 

“The other one moving too?” The shop owner asked. Burn was shaking his head as if to hint for the shop owner not to mention Turbo. 

“Don't know...” Crash replied. 

“Hey, I got some news for you boy's I think you'll like.” The shop owner quickly changed the subject. “I've been thinkin' of adding onto my shop. A section more for pranks.” 

“When?” the twins asked at the same time. The shop owner knew they would like to hear that. 

“Soon. It's an unlockable part of the shop. I figure it'd be ready within the month. Thought two of my best customers would like to know.” 

Both twins smiled. They would never want to leave once that was opened. 

“We can't wait.” The twins said together. 

“I hope to see ya two once it opens. I'll need the feedback. Till then don't you two get into to much trouble.” 

The twins grabbed their bags and waved goodbye before leaving. They couldn't wait for a prank shop to open. Burn was glad it took Crash's mind off of certain things.


	2. Cafe

The twins had decided to visit a cafe that was in the sims. They had been house searching knowing that they couldn’t live with Ella forever, Though she probably wouldn’t mind. She loved company.

Crash stirred the iced coffee with his straw watching as the cream blended in. Their were no other plans for today besides house shopping. It was boring. Burn was his usual happy self, seeing this as a fun adventure. Crash wasn’t sure if his brother actually was having fun or if Burn was was just trying to cheer him up. either way he was glad.

A random thought popped into his head. For some reason he suddenly remembered that he hadn’t yet went to visit Axl like he said he would.

“You know” Crash began. Burn looked over wondering what Crash was going to say. “I ran into Axl a little while ago. I told him I would visit and then didn’t get around to it. We should visit him. He would like to see us.”

“That’s a great idea, Crash.” Burn said. “You know if we visit him we should visit Nitrous as well. I feel like it’s been a long time since we’ve seen him.”

“Oh that will be fun.” Crash said sarcastically. All he could think was what Nitrous would say about his relationship with Turbo. The relationship was currently in a bad state. He did want to see Nitrous though. The guy was was a father figure to him and Burn. Probably the only person who could truly scare them both when he was mad at them. 

“Oh come on, Crash. You know he would want to know how we are both doing.” Burn said. 

“I'm not saying I don't want to go see him.” Crash said. He took a sip of his coffee. 

“Then it's settled. We'll visit both of them. Besides Visiting Nitrous means a free night of camping and I was going to suggest we do that.” 

“That would be fun” Crash took out his phone. “I'll let both of them know we want to visit.” 

“Aw, I was going to say we just pop up and scare them.” Both twins laughed at the thought. They would be able to get away with that on Axl but not so much with Nitrous. 

“We'll just have to play a prank instead.” Crash said smirking. Burn agreed. 

Burn looked down at his coffee. He had yet to drink any and his brother was already half way done. He knew Crash was drinking the coffee fast on purpose. A way for him to avoid talking about certain things. Burn didn't say anything about it. Instead he took a sip of his own iced coffee. It was pumpkin spice flavored, the taste of fall. He let his mind wonder, thinking about visiting Axl and Nitrous. It really has been too long. He wanted to catch up with them. Let them know both he and Crash were alright. He knew the mention of Turbo would come up and that was what Crash would avoid talking about. To Crash him and Turbo were just on a break and eventually they would get back together. He wasn't wrong. That's how it usually went. As toxic as their relationship was they both cared for each other and always wound up getting back together. Burn didn't understand the relationship between his brother and Turbo but he did wish for them to either be together or finally break it off for good. He didn't like seeing his brother unhappy. He sipped his coffee. Hopefully Visiting Axl and Nitrous would be give both him and Crash some laughs.


	3. Prank

Surge, one of the people the twins loved to prank. It was just to easy. Just to fun. Today they decided to mess with his lunch box. They knew his schedule. In the middle of the day when the arcade was busy he would take a thirty minute break. When the twins were sure he was on the other side of Game Central they made their move. It was easy enough to pick the lock to his locker. They had mastered the skill by now. Why surge still used key locks they would never know. Even it was a combination lock they could probably figure it out quickly. 

“Got it.” Burn said quietly just in case someone might be close by. Crash took the lunch box and began to replace the food inside with his and Burns creations. True they didn’t invent the idea but they had learned about these food pranks and always wanted to try them out. 

The yogurt was replaced with mayonnaise in a yogurt container, The apple with a nicely red candied onion and the soda with a can of soda filled with pickle juice. To the twins pickle juice wasn’t disgusting but they knew surge hated it with a passion. 

“Done” Crash said. He put the lunch box back and Burn locked the locker back up. Then, trying not to laugh already, they hurried to their hiding spot to wait for the scene to play out. 

Surge always sat on the same bench. One close to a games entrance. They hid in the entrance way. Surge had a smile on his face probably happy to have lunch. Poor guy didn't know what he was in for. The twins took a deep breath to stop themselves from laughing right then and there. They didn't want to blow their cover. They slowly peaked around the corner to watch. The apple or rather onion was the first item surge picked up. One bite was all it took. Sure spit it out and nearly knocked over his lunch box while making a disgusted noise. Burn covered his mouth with his hand and Crash bit his lip to hide their laughter. 

Surge grabbed his 'soda' and took a sip. He spat it out instantly. At this the twin couldn't contain their laughter. Surge sprang up and looked in the direction of their laughter. 

"Run!" Crash yelled and both of them bolted out of the entrance. As they passed surge they saw his face go from shock to anger. He should have know it was them. Surge yelled at them as they ran towards their home. They were laughing the entire way. 

When they were far away enough they slowed down to catch their breath. The food they took from the lunch box they split between the two of them. Burn took the yogurt and Crash bit into the apple. They were still laughing about the prank. 

"What's so funny?" They heard a familiar voice. Turbo was leaning against a wall. "You got food without me? Typical." 

"You could say please." Crash took out a wrapped item from his pocket. The wrapper said Burger time. "Here ya go" 

Turbo took it but eyed it suspiciously then looked at the twins. "What did you do to it?" 

"Aw you don't trust me?" Crash asked. 

"Not when you two are together." Turbo said. "Thanks though." He muttered. It was nice to of them to think of him but he knew how they were with pranks. He pointed two fingers at his eyes then to the twins. Letting them know he's keeping an eye on them before leaving. 

"You didn't actually do anything to that, did you?" Burn asked. 

"No" Crash admitted. It was still funny that Turbo was suspicious. He really knew both of them too well.


	4. Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes along with the story line on the twins tumblr blog. @ https://mischievously-playful-twins.tumblr.com/ It's post wreck it ralph and the twins are currently living with a friend in the sims.

Burn sat on his knees backward on the couch, resting his chin on his arms that were folded on the back, and watched the rain pick up outside. Their was something so calming about it. Sure he seen rain before and thunderstorms but living in a game with it was new. He and Crash weren’t used to both a day and night cycle. They weren’t used to different seasons and storms. They have experienced it all but never lived with it. The closest was in Sugar Rush with the ice cream mountains. It was like snow in a way with how cold it was but it still wasn’t snow. He closed his eyes for a moment. Everything was perfect, if only for a minute. A loud crashing noise made him jump and it took a few seconds to realize it wasn’t thunder. 

“Fuck!” Crash yelled from the kitchen. Burn smiled then started to laugh. Crash was never great in the kitchen. 

“It’s not funny!” Crash yelled at him. Their was a pin in his voice. Burn shook his head and got up to see what had happened. A sharp pain in his left pointer finger told him that his brother had managed to hurt himself. He was right. Crash was applying pressure to his finger with a paper towel. The towel was getting soaked in blood. Burn hurried over to look at his brothers hand. For a second he was worried it might have been worse than it actually was. Crash had all his fingers still but had managed to give himself a pretty nasty cut. Burn grabbed more towels and applied pressure to help stop the bleeding. The cut was deep but it wasn’t something they had to go rush to the ER for. This made Burn feel better. He would have to ask his twin how he managed to do this after his finger was bandaged up. A small gasp made them both look over the the entrance way. 

Ella was standing in the entrance way. She come downstairs curious about the yelling. She looked at the blood stained towels and realized she needed to leave. She was a Vampire sim and people always freaked out when a Vampire was around a bloody scene. It's not like she was going to attack. The sight of the blood didn't bother her at all but she had yet to be comfortable enough around Crash to trust him not to freak out. 

"It's such a beautiful day. I was thinking of going for a walk." She said. Burn got the hint and assured her that everything was fine. She grabbed an umbrella and left. 

"Is she that uncomfortable around blood?" Crash asked. He was washing off his hand in the sink. 

"No." Burn said. "She's afraid that you are going to be afraid of her." 

"Because she's a vampire and I'm bleeding." Crash said now knowing why. "If I was afraid of her I never would have agreed to live here." 

"She's not comfortable enough around you yet. She's trying to be nice" Burn got the first aid kit and stared to patch up his brothers hand. Sure, Crash could have bandaged his own finger but Burn had already been in the automatic help Crash mode. He made sure the bandage was tight but not to tight and made sure the cut was fully covered. 

"What the hell did you do?" Burn asked. looking to the plate that was still on the floor. 

"My hand slipped when I was cutting up the tomato." Crash admitted. A low growl was heard from his stomach. "I just wanted food." 

"We could order a pizza. Or go out and get food. The kitchen is a dangerous place for us. It's an unknown territory. We shouldn't be here." 

Crash gave a slight laugh. "Pizza is fine" 

"Will that be with tomato and blood?" Burn joked. Crash's unamused face said it all. 

"I can't with you" Crash said. "Honestly though, now my stomach feels a bit upset when talking about pizza. Maybe we should get food elsewhere." 

"Fine by me."


	5. Corn maze

It was already October. It felt like the year had sped past them like a speeding car. It sure was a crazy year. So many ups and downs. Crash was having an off day. A sad day. One of those days where he wanted things to magically be perfect again but he knew things never worked like that. Burn walked to their room where he knew his brother would be. He wasn’t going to let Crash feel down. He walked in but before he could say anything Crash was already speaking. The funny part was It was like Crash had just read his mind. 

“Let’s go on an adventure.” Crash said. He seemed happy. Happier than he was the morning anyway. 

“You read my mind. You also seem to be in a good mood. Did you talk to him?” Burn asked. While Burn at first wanted Crash to focus on himself he knew it was just a matter of time before his brother and Turbo were an item again. He hoped that both his brother and Turbo would at least better themselves before getting back together. HA! That was just to much to ask. He would still be supportive like he always was no matter what happened. After all if Crash was happy then that’s what mattered. 

“Not exactly.” Crash said. “I sent him a message explaining where we are. If he wants to talk he will.” 

“Good. So everyone is filled in now on our move. I do believe.” 

“Want to get hopelessly lost and then try to find our way out of a giant maze?” Crash asked out of the blue. Burn had to smile. Crash had the same idea. A corn maze adventure. 

“Duh.” Burn rolled his eyes. “I did think of it first” 

“Well I said it first so your argument is invalid” Crash argued back. 

“Whatever you say, Crash.” Burn had to laugh a bit at that. “Come on then. If we leave now well have plenty of time to get lost.” 

Two hours. They walked around for two hours. A few times they would come to a dead end and have to turn around. They saw a scarecrow at one point that stood a little taller than the maze its self. This maze was one of those that started at one point and ended at another. Sounded easy enough but the maze was one of the biggest you could go to. One that the twins had been meaning to visit. Two hours and they were in fact lost. They could cheat. One of them could stand on the others shoulders to look over the top of the maze. What fun would that be? To them it would ruin the adventure. The decided to only do that if they started to get tired. 

They eventually came to an open area with a fountain and benches. They looked at each other then back to the open area. This must have been the middle of the maze. Few people had made it here from what they heard. Burn walked over to the fountain. Their was a book that appeared to be open. Their was writing on the top and what looked like signatures underneath. 

Here is written the names of those who have made it to this place, the middle of the maze. That is what the book said. There weren't many names underneath. 

"Crash" Burn called over his brother. A pen was laying on the book. Burn scribbled his name down. Crash looked over Burn's shoulder to see what he was called over for. He wrote his name down next and then drew a small car next to their names. Now they have joined the small group who have fought their way and given up their time to reach the middle of the maze. It was nice here. They would stay and rest for a bit before starting the adventure of finding their way back.


	6. Just like old times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This goes along with my storyline on the twins tumblr blog @mischievously-playful-twins.tumblr.com but I felt like it was good on it's own as well.

“You seem to be in a better mood.” Burn put his plate of bacon and eggs on the table and sat next to his brother. He had made the food himself and was quite proud of it. He and his brother had to eat so he chose to work on his cooking skill. Besides Crash in the kitchen was a dangerous thought. He almost laughed thinking about it. One day, one day Crash would be ready to learn how to cook and he would be there with a first aid kit and a fire extinguisher. To that thought he couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Something funny?” Crash asked. 

“I thought about you cooking” 

“Oh, ha ha very funny” Crash said sarcastically. 

Their was silence for a moment. Crash played with the food on his plate. Maybe Crash wasn’t in a better mood after all. He knew Crash was going to be like this for a while. This was one of the lowest slumps he ever fell into. It worried him a little. Burn didn’t pretend to not know why. The off again thing with Turbo, the argument with Gigabit, it bothered Crash. He had lost his temper. He felt like being flirty was also to blame for everything that happened. 

“Crash..” 

His brother could not be more wrong. Crash started things and yes he was part to blame for the last breakup with Turbo but he had grown a bit as well. He had made progress but he wasn’t letting himself see it. 

“I wish we could go racing. Like old times.” Crash took a bite of food. Racing always cleared his mind. If this game offered it as a career he would be set. Sure, Vanellope said they were always welcome in sugar rush but he didn’t want to go back so soon. And it just wasn’t the same. 

“Me too… Hey, maybe it will become a career option one day.”

“That’d be nice.” Crash smiled. Burn was happy to see it. 

“I was thinking of getting out again today. I only got to visit three places the other day.” 

“Mind if I join you this time?” Burn asked. They may not be able to go racing in this game right now but they could still do everything else they used to. A dare or two or three while in town would be fun. A few pranks couldn’t hurt. Besides he wanted to visit a few places as well. 

“Not at all. Besides I get bored easily on my own.” Crash was honest. Getting out the last time was fun but felt very lonely at the same time.

“I know” Burn said. “Hey you know how I said we should look into gaining new skills?” 

“Yeah” 

“Well, now hear me out. Fitness..” 

“Ugh…” Burn could not finish before Crash protested. 

“Crash, just hear me out.” Crash sighed but kept quiet and listened. 

“We get a punching bag and tape Turbos face to it.” 

Crash smiled failing to hold in a laugh. Burn laughed too. Crash knew his brother was joking around but it really didn’t sound like a bad idea.


	7. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are living in the sims now and choose to get out and explore. ((Very short but It shows more of Burns personality. I see these two being like the Hitachiin twins from Ouran high school host club but with a few differences.))

Burn smiled. His brother had in fact seemed to be in a better mood than he was this morning. They had both gotten out for the day and it was something they both needed. They had managed to play a few pranks at one of the parks. One of which had them laughing to the point of tears. They could be quite the little devils with their pranks but it was always in good fun and they made sure no one ever got hurt. 

Instead of going to a bar, something they did now and then, Burn suggested something different. Why not visit a nightclub? He wanted his brother to get out more and experience new things. Wanted him to finally get his mind off of everything and enjoy himself. Crash agreed to the idea and really did seem like he wasn’t letting things bother him today. Burn was happy knowing this. 

He took his brothers hand and they walked to the nightclub. Being twins usually got them a few looks but being twins and holding hands got them more. It was funny at times and Burn didn’t care. He had a close relationship with his brother and honestly it was a twin thing. They had always been this way. In no way did he do it for the attention. It was just a way to show he cared. A way to show he was happy. Crash was the same way with him. So let the people stare and let them think what they want. Burn was just happy to know that his brother was starting to feel better.


End file.
